


Pirates and Princesses (In Space)

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Category: The New Teen Titans (Wolfman-Perez)
Genre: F/F, Space Pirates AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuletide 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: When Donna tells the story years later, she says she fell in love with the crown first and the princess was just a bonus.Donna is a space pirate. Kory is the princess of an entire planet. Tale for the ages, really.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Donna Troy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Pirates and Princesses (In Space)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



> Credits to space pirate!Donna belongs to [JingNI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingNI/pseuds/JingNI). She is a very awesome person.
> 
> Happy Holidays FleetSparrow! This is my first Yuletide ever and I hope you like it :D

When Donna tells the story years later, she says she fell in love with the crown first and the princess was just a bonus.

It’s not that far from the truth, really.

(“It is very far from the truth,” Kory always pipes in with a snort, because she likes ruining Donna’s fun too much. “Clearly, you fell in love with my eyes first.”

“In your dreams,” Donna says, and she always sounds too besotted to be convincing. 

It’s very, very annoying.)

The thing is, the crown’s probably the most beautiful thing Donna’s ever seen in her life. It’s not just a decorative thing. No. Donna has high standards, and she’s seen a whole lot of royal jewels in her day.

It was a war crown. _It was a freakin’ war crown and the most spectacular thing Donna’s ever seen._ A combination of silver, platinum, and metals she only ever heard of, decked with green stones that glow like stars and can easily absorb the power of suns.

It was a crown made for a future queen, meant to be worn to the fiercest battle. Donna wants it _so,_ so bad.

The thing is, Donna’s a _Titan,_ one of the fiercest pirates in the galaxy and entire planets quiver at the mention of her name. _Of course,_ she attempts to steal it off the princess’ pretty (not so) little head. That’s what pirates _do:_ find something she likes and take it for herself. It doesn’t matter that it was Donna’s first time on the planet, doesn’t matter she only ended up there because they were already on the run from galactic police from a botched job, she _wanted_ that crown, and she was going to get it.

So she does.

(Well.

She tries, at any rate.)

See the thing is, Donna’s very good at her job, but she’s not particularly subtle about it. She never had to. She’s not very big, but she’s stronger than most species. She usually gets away with brute force.

Tamaraneans are, apparently, one of the few species in the system that Donna cannot simply bring down with one kick to the shin. She thinks she already knew this, but impulsiveness overtakes her sometimes. She thinks she may have been spending too much time with Dick.

It goes very wrong. Instead of going down, the princess turns half-a-second before they connect. 

She catches Donna in her arms. 

Their eyes lock. The princess eyes are very green. Solid green, actually. Greener than the jewels on her crown. Donna could get lost in them for hours. She thinks she does.

Her arms are also very strong. 

(Later on, Kory will claim Donna swooned. It’s very obviously a lie. Donna does not swoon. She may have gone weak in the knees for a bit, but she categorically does not _swoon._ )

The princess says something in a language Donna doesn’t understand.

“I have no idea what you’re saying,” Donna says. “But I definitely didn’t do anything wrong and you should definitely not arrest me.”

_And kiss me. Could you maybe kiss me. Kiss me please._

Donna barely manages to catch herself, but she very definitely stops herself from saying that. Of course she stops herself. She’s a _professional._

The princess stops talking. She tilts her head before leaning down and locking lips with Donna before she can even react. It’s a very deep kiss. It’s also a very long kiss.

Alright, Donna may have swooned. Just a little bit, though. Barely worth mentioning, really.

The princess pulls away.

“You’re very beautiful,” Donna breathes.

The princess smiles. “I like you very much,” she says in the common tongue of Donna’s planet. It makes something flutter in her chest. She hasn’t heard those vowels in more than half a decade. “And we do not know each other at all. Do you want to come back to my rooms to remedy that?”

\--

They go back to the princess’--Kory, she calls herself Kory--rooms and they got to know each other _very well._

That is, until the guards charge into the room to arrest Donna. She steals a quick kiss before climbing onto the window.

“Want to come with me?” she asks. “Stealing, fighting evil governments, getting a lot of money. Being an inter-system pirate is way better than it sounds, really.”

“It sounds very good as it is,” Kory says, amused, still lying on the bed, silk sheets doing absolutely nothing to cover her up. A very confident lot, Tamareneans are. The guards don’t even give her a second glance. “But I have to stay here.”

“Offer stands,” Donna says with a shrug. “Can I see you again?”

“If you can make it back to the planet.”

Donna grins and blows her a kiss. She jumps out the window, just as blasters explode into the room, and flies back to their ship.

\--

She does make it back to Tamaran. It was excruciatingly easy. Well, maybe not for other people, but the Titans didn’t become the best-known pirates in the galaxy by not being able to sneak back into a planet. 

(One of the most well-defended planets known to the civilized universe, but eh.

Semantics.)

She even brings Kory some things from her travels: a trinket that reminded her of the princess’ eyes, balls of light that can only be found on the edges of the galaxy, communicators Vic coded specifically so they could talk light years away.

(Donna brought her a bird from a dying planet once. It didn’t acclimate to Tamaran very well. She probably introduced an invasive species, which.

The less said about the incident, the better.)

Before she goes, she always asks Kory to come with her. Kory always says no, though sometimes she looks like she wants to say yes.

And, of course, Donna always tries to to steal the crown as well, because it hasn’t stopped being gorgeous and her hands never stopped itching for it. Kory always manages to stop her, keeping it out of Donna’s reach metaphorically and sometimes literally.

It’s a fun game they have.

\--

“Palace backrooms aren’t very proper meeting places,” Donna says, “your highness.”

Kory glares at her, but the fact that she has her body pressed against Donna’s cancels it out. Sure she’s effectively pinned to the wall, but Donna can break her grip. Probably.

“That’s what you get for docking your ship on my planet unexpected,” Kory says.

“I always do that,” Donna says. “That’s kind of my thing.”

“You usually call first,” Kory says.

Well.

She’s got Donna there.

“Wasn’t exactly planning on it, either, your highness,” she says. “It just happened.”

If by ‘just happened,’ she means getting chased out of an entire _system_ because Roy just had to accidentally insult the king of a very big, very weaponized planet. Sure, it was Donna’s plan to rob him blind and probably blow up some of those pesky little military bases, but that’s just beside the point. Roy definitely shouldn’t have said _that_ about the man’s teeth. 

Kory narrows her eyes. Donna smirks because the princess is definitely a sight to see: decked out in her golden and purple regalia, a staff strapped to her back and that gorgeous crown on that endless halo of red hair, more than a head taller than her. It should be hard to get a read on those solid green eyes, but Tamareneans were never good at hiding their emotions, and Kory is especially terrible at it.

Donna can’t resist. She stands on the tips of her toes and goes in for the kiss.

Kory leans down automatically, which Donna appreciates. The kiss is long and deep. Kory’s lips taste of that Tamarenean delicacy she loves so much that Donna can’t stand. She likes it better here, though. She likes everything better when Kory’s this close to her.

Kory pulls away, though their foreheads are still pressed together, breaths mixing.

In Donna’s opinion, the kiss ends way too quickly, but she’s not particularly reliable about that. Any amount of time spent with Kory always feels too short.

“Come with me,” Kory says. She doesn’t wait for Donna to answer, just grabs her and flies out the window and towards her rooms. 

Donna loves her so much.

“You know I can fly on my own, right?” she says, making no move to do so. She enjoys being in Kory’s arms too much to do that. And she likes the view. Tamaran is a nice planet. She never really got a chance to look around the first time around before the guards chased her out for… possibly deflowering their future queen.

“This is faster.”

“What did you say about being conspicuous?” Donna asks. She spots about four guards watching their princess carrying heavily wanted Space Pirate Donna Troy Who is Very Definitely Not Allowed on Tamaran. They don’t even look surprised. Donna’s worried they might be getting boring.

“I’m the princess,” Kory says. “People always watch me. Especially when I’m flying off with a gorgeous space pirate to romance her into submission.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Donna says. “I only came to steal your crown.”

Kory laughs and Donna realizes that she has been far gone for far, far too long.

\--

“I have made a decision,” Kory says. She’s propped up on her elbow, looking down on Donna. Donna is very much not complaining about anything. As far as she’s concerned, she’s in her perfect little world: Kory right beside her on the ridiculously soft, royal bed and the most beautiful crown easily within reach.

(Her hands wandered towards it multiple times, but Kory pulls her in for a kiss every time she tries. Donna’s starting to get the impression is trying to distract her from stealing it.

It’s a quite silly endeavor, really.)

“Hmm?” she says. The sheets are too soft. She adores their ship, she really does, but it’s a cargo ship not a luxury liner. She and the Titans tended to just pass out in the one room with a cot whenever they’re not the one on watch. They tend to sleep on top of each other when they can.

“I am coming with you,” Kory says.

“Coming with you?” Donna’s mind is still a bit slow on the uptake, too full of sleep and all. “Like on a vacation? Pretty sure we can fit you if you don’t mind being squeezing in with us for a while.”

She very much will not fit. The ship can honestly barely fit the six passengers of various species it currently carries. A full-grown Tamaran feels like a very bad idea. She can literally feel the disapproval coming from Dick all the way here.

“Permanently,” Kory says. “I wish to join the Titans, if your offer still stands.”

“Oh.” Right. Donna did make that offer. She’s made that offer a lot, actually. It’s not that she wasn’t serious, it’s just that she never expected Kory to actually take her up on it. “Right now? Don’t you have royal duties? Last I heard, you’re gonna be queen in a month. Queens don’t make very good space pirates.”

“I am not ready to be queen yet,” Kory says. “I want to spend my time with you.”

Donna turns to her fully. Kory’s not very good at lying or hiding things. It shows on her face too easily. She’s definitely hiding something right now.

“Are you planning to cause a civil war?” Donna asks. “I’m not completely against it, but you need to tell me if you’re planning to cause a civil war on one of the richest planets in the galaxy.”

Kory looks uncomfortable. Or as close to uncomfortable as she’s looked in front of Donna.“ _I_ am not going to be causing it,” she says. After a beat, she says, “But someone is.”

“So, you’re going to run?” That doesn’t sound like Kory at all.

“I am going to look for allies.” She looks at Donna with a mixture of fondness and… something else. Something like a question. Donna’s not very used to her not looking sure of herself. It’s not bad… It’s not necessarily bad. The situation sounds pretty terrible, but Donna doesn’t think she minds the vulnerability on Kory’s face very much.

“We’re leaving in a few hours,” Donna finds herself saying. She’s pretty sure none of the Titans would mind. It’s gonna be a tight fit, but they’re all a bit too soft-hearted for the business, anyway. “We should start looking for better clothes for you.”

\--

It’s a bit weird seeing Kory dressed like a mercenary. She’s wearing dark clothes with sleeves and armor. (Donna’s clothes. She’s wearing Donna’s clothes and some of it is entirely too small and hand to be torn up to fit properly, but that really just makes everything worse _._ ) There’s a blaster strapped to her thigh. The only memory of Tamaran on her is the green gemstone from her neck and she doesn’t look like she has any regrets at all.

She walks into the control module with the same ease and confidence she does with everything. Donna would swoon if she does that kind of thing, which she doesn’t, no matter what looks the other Titans are giving her.

Kory very definitely does not fit. She doesn’t seem to mind, barely even seems to notice.

Instead of swooning like some damsel, Donna says, “We should have taken the crown. I really liked the crown.”

Kory looks at her, lips twitching up. She reaches into her bag and pulls out the…

Donna grins, snatching the crown from her hands.

“I might actually be in love with you,” she says.

Kory laughs and pulls Donna in for a kiss.

It’s a very good kiss, if Donna does say so herself.


End file.
